1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for displaying images and characters and, more particularly, to a matrix display apparatus which divides a pixel into sub-pixels to display multicolor and multi-gradation.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional matrix displaying apparatuses are capable of dividing a single pixel into sub-pixels so that multi-values are displayed using the pixel. As shown in FIG. 12, when the area of a single pixel is divided in a ratio of 3 to 2, the pixel is capable of displaying four values 0%, 40%, 60% and 100%. Also, when the area of a pixel is divided in a ratio of 1:1:1 and red, green and blue color filters are placed over the divided areas, eight colors can be displayed. When pixels are divided in an appropriate ratio, they are capable of displaying 2.sup.N colors or 2.sup.N gradations, where N is the number of pixels divided.
Because each pixel is divided into sub-pixels in the same ratio, when the above conventional apparatus displays a single piece of information using a plurality of pixels, there are a plurality of sub-pixels of the same color and gradation in a single display unit. Therefore, the number of gradations which can be displayed is much fewer than 2.sup.N In other words, the conventional ratio at which a single pixel is divided into sub-pixels is inappropriate.